bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
__NOWYSIWYG__ Leave a Message. Bleach hell chapter bonus cd Hey someone finally uploaded the special cd that came with the Hell Chapter deluxe edition DVD. I am downloading them now as I am writing this. I just wanted to link one of the tracks. This will be Tsukishima's theme, I know it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egjr2EJwjKg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL --Lemursrule (talk) 03:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Possible new member for translation corner Hey I talked to my buddy from my anime club, and he said he would take a look at the wiki and is thinking about joining. He is also one of the best students in my Japanese class and is skilled with translating hiragana text. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I will ask him about it, and this point I think if we have help with anything at all it will be a plus. I am trying to learn Kanji soon, I actually have a book with basic Kanji to Romaji translation, but I can probably figure out the english translation if you have anything for me to look at right now. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Godisme, do you know what ShoutWiki is?--'White Flash' (talk) 16:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks.--'White Flash' (talk) 16:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Also do you know anyone who is good with photoshop?--'White Flash' (talk) 16:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Is there something wrong with the Wiki today? The scripts stop working whenever I try to edit certain articles, and it's not just for the Bleach Wiki. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Search Digest I think that would be a very useful thing to have. I'm all for it. If could take care of that it would be great. Side note: haven't been able to do much on the wiki lately, but hopefully I'll be back on properly from tomorrow. 07:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) STop deleting my summary please feel free to add on though okay-Bleachlover551 okay i just posted agian my b lol Text Color Issues Hey, sorry to bother you but you're the only one around here with power that I'm familiar with. I'm having a bit of trouble and I was wondering if you could help me out. I recently switched to the new wiki layout on the Fairy Tail wiki due to some issues with seeing all the pages, and since most Wiki are connected, it changed it on here too. My problem is though that the backgrounds on all of the pages I have checked (Ichigo, Noble Houses, Kido) are black, which wouldn't be as bad if all of the text, sans hyperlinks, weren't also black. I know this is wrong because the text is supposed to be white when logged out, which I'm sure you know. If you know how I can rectify this problem without switching back to monobook, your assistance would be greatly appreciated. For the record, in edit mode the text is white once more. Thanks in advance, RecklessFire (talk) 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, right... -feels dumb- Thanks. RecklessFire (talk) 02:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Answers Thank You for answering my questions so fast.....These questions were bothering me so it means that I will never see Yachiru fight???!!!!.........And also why does the bleach anime doesn't continue iit would have been so much fun watching it than reading as in the anime we can see them moving doing their fighting movements to their fullest.....Anyways thank you for answering that fast............^_^.............. Arenya (talk) 17:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering why you cancelled my edit on the kido page. Maltaman Thxxx.....Im relieved 2 knw zat ze anime will continue cuz i prefer watch ze anime zan read ze manga......once again thnxxxxx.....^_^..........^_^......... RE:New Feature Thats good to know, ill check on it. Hopefully this will help with redirects and then we can properly shut down "you know who" from making all those useless redirects. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I like this. About time a new useful admin tool came along. Though facepalm at some of those. It looks like it will take a while to fill out the list, but after a few days or week maybe we will have a good idea of what we need/dont. 19:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I would say whatever you come up with is good, im not particular about the redirect issue. However you want to handle it would be fine.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Moving Hi Godsime, if Wikia keep doing new changes as the new upcoming "message wall" will the Bleach Wiki move?--[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]] ([[User talk:White Flash|Talk]]) 01:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to seriously consider moving if wikia does not give us some way to opt out, because we know that Sal has wanted to leave wikis for awhile now. Maybe a few of us can hop on chat and seriously consider the future of this wiki. I am going to see what Aero is up to. --Lemursrule (talk) 01:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam Uploads Sorry thought you were asleep!! Argh pointless spam!! Anyway sorry I just noticed you had asked me to go to talk page after I left last night!! It was already close to 3am, I needed kip!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Jackie Tristan Article What's the idea deleting the personality addition I made to the Jackie Tristan article?! Re:Disappearances I sorta wish i could. My life is alittle busy and unfortunately Bleach just isn't a high enough priority. I kno that sounds bad, but when ur a young male, well, I guess my minds on other things. Nod to twitter :). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 05:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) edits hey, salubri's not answering my requests about me editing the image policy page and harribel's. and i've already finished the whole kido page (and all its individual articles) a few weeks ago. i only edit twice a week at most because im busy with school so bear with my slow progress. i would like to edit on the hakuda, hoho and zanjutsu first then the visoreds and fullbringers. just reporting since i feel like your my boss. haha. ((: ok. i just learned that zanpakuto page is blocked. can i have full edit authorities on all the pages? since i won't be adding stuffs and just correct them, i think i won't violate any policy that is being implemented here. thanks. i hope you'll consider my request. ((: --Agate Genbu (talk) 11:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I covered this one ^ for you, but please add to what I said to him if it is necessary. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re My Summaries Ok, makes sense.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 19:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I Understand Very well, I understand your reasoning, and I thank you for your time and your quick response. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] Rabbit Hole RE: Happy Birthday!! Really going to say it everywhere aren't you!! Lol thank you again other me!! Moot, G-d!! Haha!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) See what you started Berry-kun!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Issue with the "Undo" action... Hello. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you'd noticed any issues with "Undoing" edits... Every time I go to "undo" something and I look at the differences in the revisions when they come up, I see the editor doesn't just want to "undo" the last edit, but it also wants to try to remove references (lots of references) and remove the reference box coding... And it's not just on mainstream article pages; if I make to "undo" edits to talk pages, it also wants to remove coding from people's personalized signatures. Am I the only one experiencing this glitch? .Seshat. (talk) 04:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) When I tried it on my main wiki, the article I was trying to undo a revision on can only be edited in source mode. When I look at it on articles that have visual mode as the primary, though, it still tries to do it... .Seshat. (talk) 04:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. ^.^ Thank you for responding. .Seshat. (talk) 04:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Msg Oh ok. I thought it was only for admins since it was addressed to them. I was thinking about asking u but ur talkpage says ur inactive, so I didn't. thanks for the info. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) 19:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Permanent Leave As the title pretty much suggests, I'm taking a permanent leave. I've been suffering a relapse and side effects from cancer treatments, and have school going on, so I am regretfully discontinuing editing on this wiki. Thank you for having me here and helping me out. Feel free to take me off the Grammar Corner list and delete my account (I don't like leaving traces of me online, somewhat paranoid). RIP Steve Jobs, and I can only hope his dying moments were peaceful and that I still have a chance. Hirako Suisho (talk) 04:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Ah, don't be. It's no one's fault that it turned out this way. Do I have the ability to delete this account, or does an admin. have to do it? I don't want to leave traces of me online because of... Anyways, I'm glad to see the FB feature for talk pages hasn't passed... or activated yet. Hirako Suisho (talk) 22:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Thanks, and good bye. I will disable my account right after this, so don't reply. Thanks a lot for keeping this wiki going when I first started to look up things in Bleach. :) Hirako Suisho (talk) 03:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Re:On the wiki navigation Thanks, change made. Will have to keep an eye out for Wikia updating that in future though. 14:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay is this partly roleplay wiki? if so im ggio vega Grape521 (talk) 22:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor conversations on the Talk Pages For future references the conversations about what voice actor is playing who, should be handled in the chat or forum. When they appear on a article talk page they tend to be just be general conversation with no real discussion about the article. Also determining the article's voice actors based on sound alone which most of the conversations tend to be doesn't qualify for the talk page points. Such conversations if they occur should be removed to a forum or chat and those involved should be informed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit Hi there, Spirit Warrior here. I was just wondering why you undid the change I made to Kaien Shiba's page on Bleach Wiki. All I did was add "enhanced strength" to Kaien's Powers and Abilities section. As far as I can tell, Kaien DOES possess an enhanced level of strength due to the fact that he was able to tear off the tenticles of the hollow he fought using only his bear hands. Spiritwarrior (talk) 01:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me... Dear Godisme.. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused with the multiple uploads of pictures, but why are all of them removed from Tsukishima's page....especially with one deleted off the talk page? After I had posted them on Tsukishima's page, I was in the process of making the Fair Use Rationale for one of the pictures. However, when I finished posting that fair use rationale page, and was in the process of making the other, I saw that on the Wiki Activityfeed that the first fair use rationale page had been deleted. I was only following policies. Also, on the page, I made sure that the pictures were 190px each, and that it said "Image" at the begining instead of "File". With all due respect, The Falcon.... Has Arrived.... Would it be okay if I re-make the fair use rationale pages to re-encorperate them in Tsukishima's page? I'm sure you have to name the page something like.... "File: (Picture Name).png, jpg, gif, ect"The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 20:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright..The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you do it for me.... it's my first time using Fair Use... I simply read this on the policies... Sorry! The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, you won't have to do the pics for me... I just went a little overboard....hehe....sorry.The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Morgan silve Hello, I'm talking on behalf of User:Morgan silve. I would really like it if you unbanned my cousin; he's been waiting for his account to be unblocked for about 5 months now; and his sentence is a year. So, in real life, there's something called "bailing out of jail", and I'm pretty much sure we can bail people out of situations online aswell. Also, it isn't his fault he's vandalized. It's his brothers; User: Gennojo Kuchiki. So, count me as his lawyer.. Anyways, my "files" tell me that he was accused for "Vandalizing". Right now, Morgan is paying the price for his own brother. You're the only active admin I see here; well atleast....the person I see most on the Wiki:Activityfeed..... (yeah, all you do is erase everyone's edit...however, that's not the point.) Anyways, I'm really asking you that you unban my cousin, and he doesn't know that I'm doing this....yeah, I share his account with him. Trust me, I don't vandalize.. So please, unban him.. [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 20:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Auto Wiki Browser Hi! I have a question. I use Auto Wiki Browser and annoys me when I still stops when multiple wiki-links. Can turn it off? [[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 10:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: JS Just tag it on at the end? I used to use multi-upload all the time until Wiki changed it so you couldn't add summaries individually any more. Made it worthless to me, find it easier to just add them separately. 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, think I see where it goes now. 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Aizen vs. Tsukishima Alright, Aizen is your favorite Character, Tsukishima's mine. Since both of them are super cunning and strong, who would win...? (By the way, Aizen is in his normal state). Aizen may have Kyoka Suigetsu, but Tsukishima has Book of the End.... If they so much as clash swords, Tsukishima will gain the advantage... and if not, he'll manipulate his surroundings to bring Aizen down. The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) chat God it's me. I think Moncho really screwed it up this time. I tried to reopen chat and immediately my laptop froze up for a few seconds, and then the chat window vanished. Looks like it'll be inoperational for a bit. Ichigo's Former powers/Abilities Ok so your the dude reversing the Skull Clad text that I did, did I write something wrong on there or something? Dbzpro2matrix (talk) 21:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Human Page Should we rename the 'Fullbring' section to the name 'Fullbringers'? Just wondering because Fullbring is a power and Fullbringer is the name used in the manga for people who can use the power Fullbring. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 12:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC)power Please join my wiki!!!!!!!!!! Ultraanime.wikia.com RE:Ulquiorra's History I would suggest that it would be best to possibly try to discern the information from the translation and the what the databook shows, beyond that i wouldnt know how to handle the particular situation.Though I think you are right there isn't much there, I believe the whole thing is about the beginnings of his way of thinking, starting when he was a hollow, similar to Starrks begins in that it is relatively short, sans Aizen's appearance. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Karin + Yuzu Sure, let's change all the "Captain" to "taichou" too. Same stupid logic. This wiki is intended for English speaking users, and last I checked, "Sailor fuku" isn't a name for something particular more than "taichou" is. It's not a name like "Soul Society" or "Karakura Town" is either. Or perhaps we should call it "Karakura Chou" or whatever too? Weeaboo logic, nothing else. It's ridiculous, and if you deny it, your ability to reason logically is fundamentally flawed. Sunrider84 (talk) 15:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) e di i-delete mo. pyaw si Inactivity Just wanted to drop you a message apologizing for my inactivity. On the Fairy Tail Wiki I'm the only admin out of our 5 that is actually willing to do the extensive administrative work that needs to be done and so I spend most of my time over there (which is no excuse). I will start dividing my time more equally between the two wikis as I am aware that I have an obligation to this wiki as well as that one. So again, sorry for my inactivity and I'll be sure to correct it. Thanks man, I'll be sure to. Digital Release Dates I was wondering if these digital release dates for thesehttp://shonenjump.viz.com/content/shonen-jump-digital-warp Digital Bleach Volumes should be added to the Chapters page. Or is the wiki only going to add release dates for whenever it comes out in stores? --Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 04:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You're not an admin?! This whole time I thought you were admin! Sorry for leaving you that message then. --Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collapsible Thanks a lot for the tip, it works now. Thanks. 20:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Akon why did you remove my edit on Akon? Re: Monobook.css Looks good. Not sure about templates, some are black and some white. Might be down to how individual navboces are coded. ToC code below seems to do the job. 20:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) #toc { background-color: #000000; } Very good. I'll put it up. If there's any adjustments to be made to it let me know and I'll stick them in too. 22:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's up. 16:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Another wiki do you have any interest in dragonball no reason, just a simple question. ps. sorry about insulting you, i thought you banned me.A master of deception∞ (talk) 21:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Edit Dude. Ulquiorra's VL form is not "out of universe". Ok, I get your points. Except the one about Ulquiorra being a VL being speculation and not fact. It all boils down to interpreting information. You act as though statements are required to consider something a "fact", while what you see with your own eyes doesn't qualify as such. Not only does Ulquiorra's appearance match the description of a VL, he was also very strongly hinter to be one in the memorable transition in the manga (where Hitsugaya explained the types of Menos). If you saw a guy with a hole in his chest and a mask on his face, would you wait until he gets called a Hollow before acknowledging that he's a Hollow? O_o Xfing (talk) 23:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha, perhaps. But you've gotta admit that common sense does dictate that he indeed is a VL, and the probablilty of this being true approaches 1 ;) Xfing (talk) 23:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quick Delete Thanks. Got it now. It'll help in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Zanjutsu Hey why is Isshin listed has someone, in the area of lower than a captain on the Zanjutsu page. Naruto 45 (talk) 05:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The Background Like I know how to do CSS whatever the heck that is. New Bleach Musical Hello. Sorry to bother you. I was on youtube and found a promo for a new Bleach Musical. You guys don't seem to have any info on that yet , so I thought I'd bring it to your attention: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVzyJ0bB_Jk&feature=related Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji and Byakuya have new actors, but Rukia is the same. They've also added Kyoraku and Ukitake to the cast, plus two new musical-only characters. MarleneZ. (talk) 02:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow....just wow...[[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Good evening, I just wanted to let you know that I have been a long time reader of your blogs, and wanted to let you know to keep up the excellent work. Your dedication to this wiki is outstanding and I too am a firm believer against cracked theories, obessive fans (i.e. Gin's etc.), and any one who would dare taint the facts with fandom wishes. Once more thank you, and I will continue to read your blog as it helps me understand the occational elements of each weeks chapter that are some what vague.MugetsuBorn (talk) 02:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC)MugetsBorn RE:Ichigo vs. Yushima Well if I recall there was nothing much to Hollow Ichigo's part in this but a small portion he transforms attacks shinigami, attacks reigai-nanao then Yushima shows up, small altercation and then Ichigo comes back, I think the whole Hollow ichigo thing should be a prelude in this the fight didnt get significant until ichigo came back. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I meant to tell you, after seeing the work for myself it probably best if the battle started upon hollow ichigo taking on Yushino after he arrives. As whats curently up is far to much for a prologue. Placing a good amount of it in battle section is probably the best move.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Song Hey Godisme, do you know the name of the song in episode 168, where the new captain of Squad 3 Shūsuke and Jūshirō are talking and also do you play any horror games?--White Flash 20:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tsukishima I didn't look at first closely at first, but now that I checked the edits more closely, I see it was you who put that. Yeah, I guess we can do that. Kugo did also say that, so go ahead. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Jirachiwish Wow now he's trying to use IP's for his edits?? He has got to stop this stalking, it's immature!! How did you know it was him?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 06:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Did You Know Corner Hey, I was just doing some work on the main page and I was looking at the "Did You Know Corner". Do you think you could expand that a little so that there are two points showing rather than just the one as at present? Maybe draw on a bigger pool of info from the statistics page too. Doesn't have to be done right away, just something to work on when you have some time available. Thanks 22:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Two at a time is fine I think. You can try it with three if you want, but I don't want to put more than three. Thanks 22:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that looks good. Thanks for that 22:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edit page fix Thanks, I finally got it to work (stupid wikia formatting). Anyway thanks again, and now I have to go back to cleaning my room (puts on Haz mask, seriously I do have one on, ugh dust). --Lemursrule (talk) 21:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: hollow Ichigo How come you reversed my edit? If you look at an image of the hollow form from episode 233 you will see that the stripes have taken up most of the left side of the mask and his hair is somewhat different.Cmcwiki (talk) 21:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, I appreciate all of your help Adam Restling Suggestion Why you deleted it? Wasn't it in the right section? I hope you are not confusing what I asked before with Adam Restling suggestion. Xcetron (talk) 01:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edits I honestly wasn't trying to make it seem like he was in love with her, it's never been stated so i would never put that, but it's has aslo never been stated that he had familial feelings for her, that is the only reason why i changed it. I'm not saying your statement is wrong. Marechiyo Omaeda Edits Dear Godisme, Spiritwarrior here, recently I made a few edits to Marechiyo Omaeda's page. I had had the changes I wanted to make in the talk page for weeks without any responses from any other users so I assumed that no one disagreed with my changes. I stated in the talk page that I believed that Omaeda's Expert Swordsmanship specialist discription should be changed to Flail expert. I also typed that he should be given enhanced endurance and enhanced strength to his powers and abilities section as well. Yesterday I made my changes to Omaeda's page and now I find that someone has changed it back. I believe I went through all the right methods to making the changes to this article. If you go to Marechiyo Omaeda's talk page and look at contents 3-5 you will see that my potential changes to the article have been up for debate for over a month now. I really love this wikia and after months of learning the terms of the wikia I feel somehow cheated. Please let me know if I didn't go through all the proper procedures to make changes to the article. Thank You for your time, Spiritwarrior (talk) 04:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Your edit was not undone by Godisme. You should ask the person who undid it for their reasons, which can be determined from the pages history section. I cannot review the episodes in question at the moment, but there are a couple of mistakes. First, two minor ones: the use of "vice-captain" rather than "lieutenant" (which is the term we use here) and the incorrect spelling of Zanpakutō. More importantly, you wrote that Omaeda blocked an attack from Baraggan's Zanpakutō - that is simply not correct. I do not know if there is more, but that is what I can see from a cursory glance at it. 13:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Aaroniero Arruruerie's Enhanced Strengith after Resurreccion. I read your comment to my question about Aaroniero gaining enhanced strength after releasing his Resurreccion and I think your theory about him using Metastacia's ability to destroy Rukia's Zanpacto is false. First of all, Rukia would have had to touch one of Aaroniero's tentacles in order for it to work (and yes he does grow tentacles when he releases his sword), which she did not. Secondly, If Aaroniero had used Metastacia's ability than Rukia's Zanpacto would have decentigrated like Kaien's had during his fight with Metastacia, but instead Rukia's Zanpacto was broken in half. Thirdly, if you watch the fight between Aaroniero and Rukia in the anime or read the chapter in the manga it's fairly obvious that Aaroniero broke Rukia's Zanpacto using Nejibana and not some special power. Spiritwarrior (talk) 05:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :You are making assumptions that he has to turn into Metastica to make use of his abilities!! You can't know this for sure so stop making definite arguments where you can't!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Block Can you unblock me from the chat,since my link won't come up this is Tjakari. Welcome Back!! Hope you enjoyed your break and being able to concentrate on something else for a change!! As we Irish say, I'm sure it was good to get your head showered!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) why was i kickbaned? SS3Tre Kido Its alright. I told that user that video game characters shouldnt be listed as they are far outside of canon.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that I didn't see it in the policy, won't happen again. ROBO731 Talk 02:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Article Improvement Project Sorry, forgot I signed up for them. I'll try to finish those off by tomorrow evening at the latest. Re:Gifs All done. Could you do me a quick favor a delete Soifon Bankai SR.gif, it is a double and I did not realize I uploaded the same file twice. --Lemursrule (talk) 05:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC)